The Lost Circus
by CinnamonBerry
Summary: "This was supposed to be a fun day out... Until that thing came," ... She never realized, while she spoke, the shadow drew nearer.


** All characters in this story belong to me, you may not use any of them for your own stories.**

* * *

**Warning: Later on in this story there will be strong language, violence and death. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Marisa ran, she ran as far as her aching feet could carry her.  
After coming to a large, worn away oak tree, she sighed. Placing her forehead against the dying bark of the tree.  
Her black hair was tangled and no longer in the neat bun as it was before. Her face was torn and scratched, as if a beast had attacked her.  
"T-this was supposed to be a fun day out..." She mumbled, under deep breaths,  
"U-until th-that thing came..."  
After hearing a grumble, she dug her dirtied fingernails into the soft tree, it easily fell apart under her grip.  
"Pl-please, just leave me alone!" She whimpered, wishing for it all to go away.  
Wishing for everything to disappear.  
Slowly turning her head, she saw a tall shadow, her eyes widened in fear.  
"Leave me alone! Please!"  
No answer, Marisa then began to wonder if she was just being paranoid.  
Falling back against the tree, she began to cry. Which was then, the heavens opened allowing small droplets to fall from the sky.  
As if the sky was crying with her.  
Turning her face to the grey sky, she smiled... she now knew everything would be okay.

Suddenly, a gun shot pierced the serenity of the rain, seeing vague shadows off in the distance, she began to shout. "NO, Leave me alone!"

Once the shadows emerged from the fog Marisa felt a sudden rush of reassurance. It was the police, one of them walked up to her with a concerned look.  
"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, "It's not safe here, do you see that lake over there?"

Marisa slowly nodded,  
"Well," the policeman continued, "Over thirty years ago, a boy named Cecil drowned there,"

Marisa heard enough, she got up and ran further into the fog, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

-Three Weeks Earlier-

Marisa sat in a chair staring up at the clock on the classroom wall, ignoring all the of teachers rambles. Once the bell rang, she picked up her bag and headed for the door. Catching up with her friend, Louise. Louise was a kind girl, but has a very short temper. Marisa didn't mind though, Louise was helpful from time to time.

But, Louise was being quieter than usual today, it was beginning to annoy Marisa. "L-Louise, what's wrong?"

Louise ignore her, not wanting to answer the question that was just asked.

Louise looked down, before running away from Marisa.

_Marisa began to wonder what she did to upset the younger girl._

* * *

Marisa sat alone at lunch that day, Louise didn't even turn up to her next class, Marisa began to worry. She thought that Louise may of ran away ... or... no! That couldn't be it! ...Could it?

Marisa tried to keep her mind of it. Yet, she couldn't.

Time seemed to fly by quickly that day, picking up her belongings, she hurried home.

Seeing her mother sprawled out on the couch, with a cigarette in her hand, Marisa sighed. Her mother became addicted to alcohol and began smoking when her father passed away.

She headed up to her room and picked up her phone.

It read on the screen, _One Missed Call. _Marisa sighed, wondering who would of called her. It was Marie, she was calling about meeting up to study. Marisa frowned, Marie _always _forgot to study for her tests, she was lucky they were both in the same class.

* * *

Her mother didn't awake that evening and had to be rushed into hospital. She died while Marisa was at school. From cardiac arrest, that's what the doctors said.

Marisa couldn't believe it, _yes _she may of abused her a little. But, she couldn't live with her grandparents. They're practically dying. People say they could die any day. But, Marisa had no choice- at least she could still attend her old school.

Instead of being dropped of at her house, she was sent straight to her grandparent's house. They told that her stuff would arrive soon. Her grandparents had heard about the news. They were shocked at the sudden death of Marisa's mother. Attempting to console her, they made her some hot chocolate with marshmallows.

* * *

Marisa fell asleep, she was only awoken at the sound of the movers. She was lucky that her grandparents had a few spare rooms.

It took a couple hours until the movers finished, her room may of been cold and rather damp. But she was going to have to call it home from now on.


End file.
